FIX YOU
by Jassi Albarn
Summary: Reparando el sentimiento solitario del amor platónico que sería remplazado por una amor mutuo. [SolAra / Song-fic]


**Homestuck,** © Andrew Hussie.

**Fix You** es obra de **Chris Martin** y **Coldplay**

**Pareja**: Sollux Captor x Aradia Megido.

**Aclaraciones: **Normal:Narración;_En cursiva__**: **_Narra Aradia**; **Letra subrayada**:**Canción

**Jassi-Blur13 presenta: ****FIX YOU**

Se escuchaba desde un estadio de futbol en Londres, un grupo que estaba en concierto. Aradia le gustaba mucho esa banda. Nepeta con el resto del grupo al toque de la famosa banda.

La entrada de ella quedo perdida ya que decidió no asistir. La caminata en el medio de la autopista, el frio que sentía en su piel tratando de abrigarse lo mejor posible del viento que amenazaba con empujarla. Al menos su pelo era el único que batallaba con los movimientos involuntarios. El sol desde hace una hora se había ido, observaba con tranquilidad como los carros pasaban a su lado. Sentía que debía llegar a su encuentro con aquella persona, sabía que debía estar con él.

_Desde que lo conocí, aquel chico de ojos bicolor de lentes… supe que debía estar a su lado. No a juro me tiene que ver con ojos de amor, no a juro tiene que amarme como yo lo hago, como yo siento que lo amo a él. Me conformo con el simple hecho de que acepte que lo quiero, que me permita estar a su lado y hacerlo feliz hasta el grado que el crea conveniente. Me encanta ir a visitarlo en las tardes del instituto, observándolo trabajar en logaritmos, a los cuales yo no comprendo del todo pero lo veo tan compenetrado en aquella lapto y en sus estudios. Me limito a sonreír con alegría, por que con tan solo verlo me siento feliz, es como si no necesitara nada más… y eso me gusta, sentirme tan viva, sentir su presencia, estar en su mundo y ser espectadora de su presencia… con solo eso soy feliz._

Su nombre es Sollux Captor, estudiante ejemplar del instituto desde que se tiene memoria. Actualmente considerado un as en el área de la informática, un joven que promete ser un genio cuando finalice los estudios académicos. Ella es Aradia Megido, una joven que quedo perdidamente enamora de él, este jamás hizo nada para llamar su atención, la joven se enamoro de él por lo que es…

When you try you best but don't succeed 

When you get what you want but not what you need

When you feel so tired but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

_Jamás he estado desconforme con mi vida, la aprecio hasta el último momento. Por que realmente me gusta sentir cariño, me gusta buscar de lo más sencillo, oculto, muy en el fondo. Lo más hermoso. Desde hace un gran tiempo que llevo dándome cuenta de que a Sollux le hace falta algo en su vida, no sabía que es exactamente lo que era pero sabía que muchas cosas le preocupaban. No dormía con frecuencia, se le notaba cansado e incluso en clases, las peleas con Karkat Vantas quedaban de lado, extrañando a mi compañero ya que ambos siempre llegaban a tener grandes diferencias. En ese momento decidí que debía hacer algo al respecto. Tenía dudas de que si quería mi ayuda pero me preocupa, lo amo y quiero que este bien._

When the tears come streaming down your facer

When you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?

Y por cada paso que daba en el asfalto sabía que lo llevaba más a él, era un joven que no hablaba de sus sentimientos. Ella vivía con la constante duda de que si alguna vez la amaría, pero luego recordaba que eso no le importaba, si la amara o no, ella estaría con él. Se paró levantando su mirada al cielo dejando escapar de sus labios un aliento frio, hacía un clima helado que se te colaba hasta los huesos y eso que aún no era invierno. Decidió nuevamente tomar camino al encuentro con él, no la estaba esperando pero ella lo buscaba, no sabía cuál sería su reacción pero se arriesgaría a presenciarla. No sabía qué era lo que realmente cruzaba por la mente del géminis pero estaba dispuesta a comprender.

High up above or down below

When you're too in love to left it go

But If you never try you'll never know

Just what your worth

_Mis sentimientos, mis sentimientos siempre salían sin mi permiso, eran inevitables y es cuando cada vez me daba cuenta de lo importante que llegaba a ser Sollux para mí. No lo niego, sentía cierto miedo, de que si supiera lo muy enamorada que me encontraba por él, más al rechazo de no poder estar con él y no me quisiera de esa forma, temía perder su amistad. Lo considero una persona magnifica, una persona con la que puedo contar y que no hace falta tener que ocultarle nada por que la confianza que deposito en él es tan grande que no tengo miedo de caminar con los ojos vendados y que él me guie. Pero hay momentos en la vida en que debes ser valiente. Hay momentos en la vida en los que debes arriesgarte y ser valiente si quieres ser feliz, y quería ser más feliz, quería ser feliz al lado de la persona de la quien me he enamorado. ¿Es difícil alcanzarlo? Es acaso difícil tener que saltar cada obstáculo para finalmente tener la felicidad plena. Con el cariño que Sollux me da me conformo pero una no puede evitarse la idea de imaginar cómo serían las cosas si se dieran de tal forma._

Tears stream down your face

When you lose something you cannot replace

Tears stream down your face and I… 

Tears stream down your face

I promise you I will leam from my mistakes

Tears stream down your face and I 

No importa el carácter que posea una mujer, la mujer por naturaleza es un ser humano lleno de sensibilidad. Caminaba con ese paso decidido impulsada solo por el factor Sollux. Necesitaba sacarlo de esa angustia que el joven tenía pero que jamás le decía a la chica ya que este no quería preocuparla. Llegaba a ser muy especial con él, siempre con una sonrisa que lo calmaba. No quería que ese rostro tan alegre se viera opacado por angustia. Ya tenía una gran preocupación para que se sumara otra persona, ya con él… con una sola persona bastaba. Recogió sus cosas apagando todas la computadoras, colocándose una bufanda por el frio que hacía y él era una persona precavida. Se despidió del profesor con educación marchándose por el pasillo que solo estaba alumbrando por una tenue luz amarillenta. Saco un revista de sudoku en donde la miraba quizás por enésima vez, ya estaba resuelta. Tenía como una especie de sexto sentido por lo que percibió que no estaba solo, subió su mirada encontrándose con una cara conocida. Ella estaba ahí… -Aradia… - soltó con una ligera expresión que se debió a la impresión que ocasiono en su ser por encontrarla de esa forma.

_Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir inundando mis ojos, baje la mirada secándomelas para que no se diera cuenta de mi evidente pena, de lo que escondía detrás de ellas. Era el momento y ahora de mis labios no salían nada con lo que pudiera defenderme. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía seguir a mi corazón y que este tomara mis acciones por mi? ¿no pensar racionalmente? Levante la mirada observando la mirada de desconcierto de él, ¿Qué debía hacer? Otra vez esa pregunta que me estaba picoteando la cabeza como si fuera un hielo que se iba deshaciendo con cada pedazo sacado. El rompecabezas, mi cabeza en ese momento comenzó a mostrarse como un rompecabezas, uniendo cada recuerdo desde pasado hasta los actuales y en donde el rostro de Sollux se hacía presente. Cerré los ojos, cerré mis puños y me acerque a él con mis piernas temblando debido a mis nervios. Era ahora o nunca. _

_Mientras cortaba las distancia que nos separaba, volví a bajar la mirada intentando de que no se me salieran las lagrimas, no eran lagrimas de tristeza, no eran lagrimas de miedo ni tampoco lagrimas de dolor. Simplemente salía, las ocasionaba él, pero no las tomaba como algo malo, por que dentro de mi pecho sentía de nuevo ese calor que solo sentía con él y adoraba sentirme. Si me sentía viva, al estar a su lado sentía que podía ser inmortal. Al estar frente a él me atreví a observarlo sonriente, con aquellos ojos vidriosos que tenía en ese momento, sin aguantarlo más lo abrace con fuerza haciendo que soltara un libro que traía en sus manos- Sollux… y-yo… yo te amo... – su respuesta no fue tan rápida, pasaron unos minutos que no fueron incómodos pero si fueron ansiosos. Me sujete más en aquel agarre sin ser correspondido. Pero él no me aparto, comencé a escuchar su voz y las lágrimas volvieron a salir seguidas de una sonrisa de mi parte. No hubo un beso pero no me importaba en ese momento, sentir sus brazos mientras que me daba cuenta de lo muy cercana que me encontraba de su pecho, pudiendo escuchar sus latidos. Ya estaba en casa, Sollux era la luz de mi vida, mi guía. Reparando el sentimiento solitario del amor platónico que sería remplazado por una amor mutuo. _

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try fix you


End file.
